kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Game Over: Level 1
"Let's Play Game Over: Level 1" is the 47th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 99th episode overall. It is the first part of a two-part episode, the second part being "Let's Play Game Over: Level 2". Synopsis Stumpy lets Kaeloo play with his new VR game, and she finds out that when playing the game, she can't transform. Plot Stumpy and Quack Quack are playing video games with VR headsets, and Kaeloo tells them to stop due to her belief that video games are violent. Mr. Cat shows up out of nowhere and says that video games cause headaches, and hits Quack Quack on the head with a giant mallet to "prove" his point. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms, only to quickly revert back to normal and apologize to the others for getting angry, stating her desire to not transform anymore. To her surprise, the three of them burst out laughing, and Mr. Cat assures her that they like her just the way she is - "brutal and primitive". His "compliment" backfires as it only makes her feel worse about herself, so Stumpy decides to let her play a video game and relax. He also invites Mr. Cat to play, but the latter violently pushes him away. Stumpy decides to start the game anyway, and he presses buttons on everybody's headsets and the game starts. The three are taken inside the video game world and Stumpy logs in. Gladys, the AI system, gives Stumpy and Quack Quack their costumes. Kaeloo then steps in and chooses her appearance, which looks like Link from The Legend of Zelda. The three of them are sent to the game's first level. Stumpy shows Kaeloo a game code which can make flowers grow, to her delight as she talks to a flower he created. Suddenly, a bunch of zombie sheep arrive, and Stumpy starts firing lasers at them. He accidentally shoots one at the flower, angering Kaeloo. She gets angry, but realizes, to her delight, that she is unable to transform. She dances around in joy, making flowers grow everywhere, and Stumpy and Quack Quack decide to continue playing, and Quack Quack manages to collect a power-up. Mr. Cat is sitting on the couch reading his newspaper, and finally gets annoyed that everybody else is having fun without him, so he gets into the game as well, dressed as a mix between Pikachu and Kirby. He manages to find Stumpy, who (after laughing at his costume) tells him to follow him. Kaeloo is still dancing around, creating flowers which, unbeknownst to her, are being eaten by zombie sheep. Stumpy tries lasering and acorns launching open a door, which doesn't work. It turns out that the door is button-operated, and Mr. Cat finds the button. They get to the boss, a giant sheep who shoots missiles. The boss is too powerful for them, so Stumpy buys an upgrade which presents him with a giant bazooka. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack, fully aware of what Stumpy can do with a bazooka, run away in the opposite direction. Stumpy charges up his attack while the others find Kaeloo and tell her to run because "the high score isn't the only thing Stumpy's going to break", but she refuses to leave. She explains to them that in the game, she isn't a "brutal and primitive" monster, but she is just herself. Stumpy's attack is so powerful that when he fires his weapon, he is sent flying backwards and crashes into Mr. Cat and Quack Quack, and the three of them lose their last life and are sent out of the game. Stumpy says that he doesn't care about the game anyway, since he downloaded it for free on the internet anyway. He sees Kaeloo, who is still playing, and asks her if he can have his VR headset back, but she attempts to attack him. Mr. Cat tells Stumpy to let Kaeloo finish having fun, and that she will eventually get tired of it. Mr. Cat is proven wrong, however, as Kaeloo continues to play for a whole year as they stand watching her. The "To Be Continued" sign is shown, and the narrator tells the audience to watch the next episode to see if the others can save Kaeloo. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Zombie Sheep * Flowers Minor Characters * Death (Big Sheep) * Gladys Trivia * This is the second time it is shown snowing in Smileyland. * Everybody gets a costume in this episode: ** Kaeloo dresses as Link from The Legend of Zelda. ** Stumpy dresses as Mr. Coolskin (but with his normal dark purple fingerless gloves, not with Mr. Coolskin's red fingerless gloves). ** Quack Quack dresses as a parody of Mario. ** Mr. Cat dresses as a mix between Pikachu and Kirby. * Several of Kaeloo's costumes from other episodes are shown. * This is the show's third two-part episode. Gallery Gameoverlevel1(1).jpg Gameoverlevel1(2).jpg Gameoverlevel1(3).jpg Gameoverlevel12.jpg Kaelooflowers1.gif Kaelooflowers2.gif giphy (1).gif giphy (7).gif giphy (8).gif giphy (9).gif giphy (11).gif giphy (12).gif giphy (10).gif Giphy.gif giphy (25).gif|"MR.CAT" Kaeloo is No Toad.png Kaeloo's Fitness Costume.png Kaeloo Madame Costume.png Kaeloo's Zorro Costume.png Kaeloo's Pirate Costume.png Kaeloo's Mommy Costume.png Kaeloo's Kid Wizard Costume.png LPGOL1.JPG LPGOL1 2.JPG LPGOL1 3.JPG LPGOL1 4.JPG LPGOL1 5.JPG LPGOL1 6.JPG LPGOL1 7.JPG LPGOL1 8.JPG LPGOL1 9.JPG LPGOL1 10.JPG Quack Quack as Yoshi.png 2A8AF5FC-F393-4212-A2F5-BD33C449EDC0.jpeg Screenshot 20190921-004454.png Screenshot 20190921-004441.png Screenshot 20190921-004204.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes